


when there was me and you

by megarangers



Category: Super Sentai Series, 魔進戦隊キラメイジャー | Mashin Sentai Kiramager
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, drabble book(?, what is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megarangers/pseuds/megarangers
Summary: collection of my drabbles (not a lot)
Relationships: Atsuta Juuru/Imizu Tametomo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	when there was me and you

**Author's Note:**

> uhh, i wrote this at 2am

“Juuru, stop, you need to look both ways before crossing the streets.” The grip on Juuru’s wrist was firm and not painful.

Tametomo waited for the cars to stop, holding the cake in one hand and Juuru’s wrist in the other, it was instinct -that what Juuru wanted to believe-

“I’m sorry, Tame-kun.” 

“It’s just... safety first, you need to start paying more attention.” Tametomo had a smug face, starting to cross the street, dragging Juuru with him.

-

And since that day Juuru wonders, will Tametomo look both ways when he crosses his mind?

He thinks he doesn’t cause the only thing Tametomo does is interrupt his thoughts. 

Making everything on Juuru's mind about him.


End file.
